shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
NaruFuu
NaruFuu ( ナルフウ ) is the het ship between Naruto Uzumaki and Fū from the Naruto fandom. Canon Naruto and Fū met on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War after she had been resurrected from the dead. At first, she was traveling along with Tobi and others in pursuit of him and Killer Bee but Tobi removed deceased Jinchuurikis' Chakra receivers that allowed them to regain control of themselves. Fū then introduced herself and her tailed beast Chōmei to Naruto. After the battle was over, Fū was able to return to the afterlife. Filler Both Naruto and Fū are Jinchuriki and were compared to each other long before they even met. Fū was taking the Chunin Exam while Naruto was off training with Jiraiya far away. She cared more about making friends than anything else and risked herself to save Gaara when someone was attempting to extract the Shukaku from him. After they were saved, Gaara mentioned that Fū reminds him of Naruto. Fū was later killed after the Chunin Exams. Fanon NaruFuu has a comparatively smaller amount of popularity in the Naruto fandom. It is mostly considered to be a crack ship due to the limited amount of interaction between Naruto and Fū. The popularity for this ship somewhat grew when more of Fū was shown during filler episodes and her personality while she was still alive was shown. Many fans feel that they are similar and would be good together. However, the fact that Fū is dead makes a future relationship between the two difficult at least while Naruto is alive. *It is confirmed that souls will be together in afterlife. *There are jutsus to resurrect the deads as long as their bodies exists, however Edo Tensei requires severe conditions as Madara Uchiha's case, and Kishō Tensei requires third person's soul in return. It is unknown if there have been any other jutsus, or such will be invented, or if there are any rooms for the above two to be improved into the stages of low or no risks. *Jinchurikis' bodies were preserved after their souls were freed mostly thanks to Killer Bee and Gyūki or by Naruto or by others. It was revealed that Kishimoto was actually considering a reboot instead of sequel. After 6-months discussions, project for Boruto was launched. Naruto Originally Eyed A Reboot Instead Of Its Boruto Sequel Fandom FAN FICTION :Naruto/Fū on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *A part of chakra of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother told her son that he should marry to a woman like her. This statement actually fits with Fū notably such as being a Jinchuriki, characteristic hair colour (Kushina's hair colour is an important identity to her), wearing a hair clip, habit to add an unique word end, being from smaller nations. Some of these also correspond with Mito Uzumaki, the first Jinchuuriki of Kurama before Kushina and the wife of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. *Fūko Kazesō, an orichara featured on Volume #62 bears resemblances to both Naruto and Fū including her character and outfit and abilities. Her last name means to control winds. Some fans wondered that if the two Jinchurikis marry their child would be similar to her. *Fū and Chōmei have been noted to have affinity to winds and vortexs both in canon and games, just like Naruto. In the manga, when Naruto used Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, Chōmei's type is a "vortex".